VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) is a telecommunications method for transmitting voice communications over the Internet. Common VoIP implementations are in telephony where telephone conversations are partly carried over the Internet from a caller telephone to a called telephone. A VoIP call is a voice call connected using VoIP technology. VoIP data represents voice signals in the voice call that is connected through VoIP systems. Call content is the substance of the voice call. The call content may be collected, stored, and transmitted in the form of analog or digital signals. The call content of a VoIP call is VoIP data that represents the substance of the VoIP call.
A VoIP provider is a provider of telecommunications services using VoIP technology. Typically, as per requirements of local regulations, the VoIP providers are requested by an LEA (Law Enforcement Agency) to intercept calls connecting through their VoIP systems and deliver call contents to the LEA if the LEA is lawfully authorized to do so. In order to comply with the local regulations, the VoIP providers are required to maintain a communications link to each LEA that may request a lawful intercept.
During the process of lawful interception, the LEA may request the VoIP provider to provide details such as data or voice of a target (who is the intercepted person). However, there is no existing reliable online authentication process of the LEA made towards the VoIP providers during this process. As a result of the missing reliable online authentication process, there is no guarantee from the VoIP provider point of view whether the data is being provided to a correct lawfully intended person associated with the LEA.
One of the existing methods for providing data during lawful interception requires using password verification in which the LEA has to establish a connection with the VoIP network and provide specific user identifier (ID) and password. Upon receiving such authentication credentials from the LEA, the VoIP provider validates and authenticates the LEA network requesting the lawful interception. Such authentication of the LEA using the password over the network can be vulnerable to hacking, prone to illegal activities and may not provide needed additional security and authentication. Other authentication techniques may be via secure connection and secure codes.
Further, the above technique authenticates the LEA network and not the person trying gain access to the intercepted data. Furthermore, the above technique lacks to establish the identity of the person trying to gain access via the LEA network instantly over the VoIP network to the network operator before seeking access to intercept lawfully. Also, typically, lawful interception process intercepts both data and voice of an end-user. The information gathered during this interception process by the LEA may be provided to a crime department or an investigation bureau. However, the information obtained using this process can only be taken as additional evidence and not as conclusive evidence during criminal proceedings. The reason being that the data obtained using the above authentication process may not be used to establish a strong substantial proof with the user's identity as the involved person can argue and try to take advantage of this missing link and disassociate his/her connection with the intercepted data. In such a scenario, there is no evidence to prove that the intercepted data and the voice belong to the same person, as there is no unique personal identity associated or linked with the intercepted content. It may easier for the intercepted person to get away in the court of law by saying that the same has been morphed and it does not belong to self, when presented during criminal proceedings. In such instances, the produced intercepted data may not be taken as conclusive evidence in the court to give any verdict against the criminals.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.